Warp
by Superdriver3
Summary: When Robin jumps universes with the villain Warp she comes face to face with a different Batman. She needs his help and the help of his "kids" to find Warp, but trouble arises when Warp recruits their Gotham's villains to kill her making him trickier to find. *Sucky summary* Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read***

**Hello everyone I've come back to fanfiction writing! **

**Inspired by the Teen Titans episode "How long is forever" I have made my own story using YJ and Batman. My OC of YJ Robin-Danielle Wayne. Without further ado here is "Warp" I've published this before but then scraped it but I wanted to post it again so plz enjoy! And I suck at writing fight scenes, but I'll try.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ or Batman. I only own my ideas and ocs **

"_No you can't leave me!" Danielle screamed at the top of her lungs no doubt bursting Bruce's ear drums. "Dani I'm sorry, but I have to go on this business trip to Japan, I've cancelled twice already." Bruce told her. He tried once more to pry his 12 year old from his body, but the attempts were futile as she only held on tighter if that was possible. He sighed in annoyance and called for Alfred, "Alfred! I need your help now!" Bruce shouted pulling at Dani in another attempt to pry her off. Seconds later Alfred appeared in the entrance way, "What in the world is the meaning of this noise?" Alfred asked in a no-nonsense tone and crossed his arms disapprovingly at his two "children". "Alfred you have to help me get Danielle off of me so I can make my flight." Bruce told him, "Master Bruce why is prying the little miss off of you such a challenge? Honestly…" Alfred shook his head and made his way over to the father and daughter. _

"_No, I don't want you to leave!" Dani pleaded to her father as she was in a losing battle of making him stay, now with Alfred and Bruce in a tag team. Bruce took her hands from his shoulders and Dani was finally fully in Alfred's arms after a solid five minutes. Alfred made sure to keep a tight hold on the girl in his arms, so that Bruce wouldn't be kept any later than he was. "It's only for three days Princess and when I get back on Sunday we can do anything or I'll buy you anything you want." Alfred quirked an eyebrow at the last thing Bruce said and of course Bruce noticed and reworded himself, "Well I'll buy stuff within a reasonable limit." He said and looked at Alfred for approval and relaxed when he got it. Danielle pouted in Alfred's arms and gave Bruce her best puppy eyes hoping to make him cave, but sighed dejectedly when he pecked her forehead avoiding her face. "Be good and be careful on your mission, I will be expecting perfect results." And with that Bruce was out the door. Alfred set Dani down and patted her head, "Cheer up little miss before you know it Master Bruce will be back, now you better attend your mission."_

"And that's why I was late." Robin whispered to Kid Flash as they made their way with the rest of the team to the Bioship. "Wow Del, you sure are clingy." KF joked trying to quiet his giggles, "Hey don't judge me!" Robin said a little louder than the whisper they talked in, but it only caused Wally to giggle louder.

* * *

English Time Museum- UK

"What a glorious sight the Universal Time Clock! Finally you'll be mine so I can finally conquer the universes." Time Traveler villain "Warp" as he liked to go by took the clock into his hands and stared adoringly at the universe jumping clock he traveled through time to find. He pressed his chest plate and placed the clock in it. Cackling laughter froze Warp in his place as he peered around himself to locate the sound, "Whoever you are show yourself?!" he shouted in the silent, dark museum.

He turned and turned around hastily trying to locate the cackling laughter that seemed to mock his plans. "You know you're doing it wrong with the stealing part, because villains steal money not old clocks in a museum, unless you're the Clock King." Warp turned behind himself to see the team. "Oh it's just children I actually thought you were a threat!" Warp barked with a laugh, "Oh he wants a threat, let's show him what a threat we are." Artemis lowly growled as she readied her bow.

"Oophf!" Warp groaned as he looked at the "Children" whooping his caboose all over the English museum. "Ok…it seems I have underestimated you children after all" he said getting up to face them once more, "Give up Warp you have no way of winning this fight." Aqualad told him, "Perhaps, but I have an advantage." Confuse expressions crossed all of their faces, but changed once Warp shot beams at all of them from both of his small cannons knocking the team back. "Now if you excuse me I must go conquer universes." He pressed the button on his chest plate to make the clock work and open up a portal, "So long children." Warp said giving a half wave to the team. Robin looked up and instinct took over her mind and she sprang up to her feet and ran for the villain. Warp took a step into the portal before he felt pressure on his back pushing him forward. They both disappeared into the portal just as Aqualad jumped to try and save the youngest member, but fail to do so. He tumbled over and looked back to see where the portal was, "Robin!"

"Where did they go?" Superboy asked, "I think the bigger question is what universe they went to." Zatanna stated. "We have to tell the league tell…Batman." Miss Martian said with a shiver. Artemis as everyone else worried about what happened to their little bird, but when she faced Wally he seemed out of it. "Hey Kid Flash snap out of it!" she shouted hitting his shoulder; Kid jumped and looked at the archer. He looked down and spoke lowly to his team, "We gotta get Rob back, we've just gotta."

* * *

Clocks, clocks, clock galore all different kinds that held a universe behind. "Let go of me girl!" Warp demanded as he tried to fight off the Girl Wonder. "No, give back the clock!" she said struggling with him. Robin was finally able to reach down and grab the clock out of the socket; Warp screamed no at her as they were ripped apart and thrown into different directions. Robin screamed as she fell faster and faster and finally landing on cold hard ground.

She groaned as she stood to stand on shaky legs, "Owww my butt." She said rubbing it, "Huh? I'm back in the Batcave." She looked at the huge computer she was far too familiar with. "Warp is a crummy villain that old clock just zipped me back home." She took no more than three steps when she deflected an oncoming batarang; she looked to see where it came from noticing a darken silhouette.

"What are you and how in the hell did you get in here?" the silhouette asked her, "Me? No guy how did you possibly get in here?" she asked pointing at him. The silhouette jumped down from wherever and revealed a kid with black hair wearing a white and black suit. "I'll ask you again, where did you come from insect?" he sneered at her, "Not until you tell me where you came from Mr. Mime this is the freaking Batcave." She shot back with a glare. He tightened his jaw and bared his teeth at her, "Wrong answer." He said and ran at her.

Robin dodged and proceeded to flip away from him after the kick he sent at her, but he was fast and came at her once more with a roundhouse kick. She caught his ankle and his eyes widened for a split second at her quickness; she took a step and threw him on the ground while sitting on his back. She pulled both of his arms behind his back and sat on his legs so he couldn't move, "Let go of me!" he yelled struggling. "Why would I let you go when you attacked me? And I wanna know how you got into the Batcave guy."

"Grrr! Who are you girl?" he yelled at her, "How about you stop yelling and how could you not know me I'm Robin Girl Wonder." She told him. He stopped struggling and said something quietly that she couldn't hear, "What? Speak up Mr. Mime." He didn't say anymore, but started up his struggle again. _"I have to give it to him he's pretty strong, like who feeds him? He's even bigger than me, but everyone's kinda bigger than me, although he should realize who he's dealing with. Wait am I getting higher?" _Robin stopped her inner conversation to notice the guy leaning back on his knees and lifting her off the ground with his arms still bounded by her. He looked like he was about to buck her off, but she released him at the last moment and flipped backwards until she reached the staircase. "Come back here girl!" he called the retreating Girl Wonder.

Robin made it to the top of the staircase and slipped through the entrance of the grandfather clock, before he could make a move up the staircase.

"Alfred?!" she yelled over and over through the den to the kitchen until she spotted him in the dining room and ran up to him. "Alfred! There's someone in the Batcave, how could someone possibly get in the-"she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed six other persons in the room.

"Who are you people and why are you in my house?!" she shouted at them; Alfred tapped Robin's shoulder which caught her attention and she looked back up at him. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are."

**Welp this is totally whelming! Ok that was lame, anyway…Robin has jumped universes with Warp on the loose; now to see what happens next! Yeah I like kinda rushed this, but it's gonna better I promise. R&amp;R and enjoy! (")=^_^=(")**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah guys I disappeared again, because you know the real world gets in the way (Graduated high school with honors! And now college…) so anyone who still wants to read this story I hope you enjoy and look forward to more! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Young Justice**

"Alfred what do you mean? Are you OK? Did these people hurt you?" Robin asked the family butler. "Hey kid I don't-" "Don't move!" Robin yelled cutting off the guy with white strands in his hair. "Stay where you are, I don't want to hurt you ok?" She told him. The guy with the white strands in his hair laughed mockingly at her and proceeded to move closer, "Really you actually think you can hurt me kid?" he asked her. "I've taken out guys bigger than you, I'm whelmingly positive I can." She smirked back at him. The guy stepped forward once more and grabbed the wrist that was reaching for a birdarang; he took her other wrist and pulled her arms behind her back then lifted her up off her feet.

"Let go! Run Alfred!" Robin yelled. "Jason knock it off that's enough." She stopped struggling against this "Jason" guy to look over at another guy who was…really pretty? "Really Dick, this kid comes in here unannounced and threatens me and you want _me _to knock it off?" "Jason" asked the guy he called "Dick". "Exactly Jason she's a little girl and you're three maybe four times her size. You're even bigger than I am." The guy known as "Dick" said to the guy known as "Jason". "Wow, thanks for calling me fat Dick." Jason said sarcastically hurt; Robin took her chance as the two guys bickered and used the back of her head to hit Jason in the face. She swung her body up over Jason, so he released her arms and was now standing behind him; she quickly ran up to the wall and used it as a spring to kick him towards the guy Dick.

"I told you to back off!" she narrowed her masked eyes menacingly at them.

* * *

Mount Justice

"So Robin just jumped in after that Warp guy without a thought about it?" Captain Marvel asked the team, "Yes, I tried to stop her, but I was too slow to react. Batman I'm very sorry and I accept all responsibility as leader for not reacting and protecting my teammate, especially our youngest." Kaldur bowed his head shamefully along with the rest of the team. "No Kaldur nothing was your fault, along with the rest of the team. You all acted as I expected you to." Batman told the teens with his back to them. "I want you all to head home and get some rest." Batman ordered with his back still to them. All five remaining members exchanged looks with each other all asking the same question as to why he wasn't furious? "Wait what about finding Robin? We have to bring her back! Don't you care about something happing to her?" Conner spoke up angrily, "I said head home." He commanded calmly, but harshly with his back still to them; the team cowered a little at the tone, but finally obeyed. M'gann and Kaldur had to coax Conner to walk away while Artemis stormed off in a huff. Wally stayed rooted in his spot where he stood looking at Canary and Capt. Marvel trying to see if Batman was okay, but his expression remained blank the only sign would be the clenched fists at his side.

* * *

Robin

"I told you to back off!" she narrowed her eyes menacingly at them. Everyone in the room stared at the young girl protectively in front of Alfred. "Little brat! You head butted me in my damn face, that's my bread and butter!" Jason yelled from his spot on the ground. "What is going on in here?" The sudden arrival of the deep voice snapped everyone out of the stare down with the trespassing girl and turned to Bruce in the entrance way. "Master Bruce!" Alfred finally spoke up; Robin peered at "Bruce" for a second and almost rushed over to him, but stopped. She gave him another look over and saw the aging start to show on his face and larger frame, and then the mime kid came to a halt by his side and glared at her.

"So you've jumped universes, oh ok. " Dick said as if it were a normal occurrence, "Yeah it looks that way." She responded snidely at him. "Well then it seems we will be having a guest for a little while right Master Bruce?" Alfred asked peering down at Bruce in his chair, "Yes we will Alfred." He answered. "Then I shall prepare a bedroom for you then little miss." Alfred said leaving the dining room. "Looks like another stray to add to your ever-growing flock Brucie." Jason mocked smirking at him, "Really Jason?" the long-haired guy known as Tim said to Jason.

"Hold on, why are guys ok with this?!" Robin exclaimed gaining their attention, "I mean you all found out I'm from another universe and you're okay with it really?" Robin asked them completely confused. "You're not even gonna question if I'm lying or not?"

"Please we're bats we would know if you were a real threat to us, you've got a Robin insignia, and we've dealt with this crap before. Besides you can't take us all on anyway." Jason told her in a matter of fact way with his ever vex smirk. "Really would you like to test that smart aleck? It was very easy to take down Mr. Mime." She directed her attention to Damian. "I underestimated you! If I had known you weren't a weakling I would have killed you on the spot vermin!" Damian yelled enraged; Dick and Cassie had to restrain Damian from jumping across the table at her, while Tim and Steph snickered in their seats. Of course Jason was in full on hysterics, and Bruce was not amused as usual. "Damian calm down and sit down!" Bruce told him firmly; Damian shot a glare at his father, but did as he ordered and sat back down.

"So what's your real name?" Tim asked leaning on the table trying to figure it out somehow. She looked at Tim, but remained quiet, "You can trust us. You have my word." Bruce's deep voice rang in her. Robin took another glance over all of them before looking down at the table and taking a breath, "My name is Danielle Wayne."

* * *

"Do you want to talk about this Bruce?" Black Canary asked putting a hand on his shoulder; he turned toward and she could tell he was raising an eyebrow under the mask at her. "Right…that was dumb of me to even ask, but this is serious we need to let the rest of the league know right away! Dani could be in any universe. There could be 100's or 1000's or more!" BC exclaimed the worry obvious in her voice.

"I know this Dinah, but I'm not telling the league anything until I've figured some things out first." Batman told her, "But Bats why are you so calm about this, I mean she's your kid? She's in some other universe probably maybe a little bit scared." Captain Marvel said coming beside him. "Billy how is me freaking out going to help my child?" He turned his glare on him, "Um…well I guess nothing." Captain Marvel said sheepishly. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Batman told the leaguers with a note of finality in his voice meaning the conversation was over, and left through the zeta tube.

**So yeah I mucked up and didn't realize all this time that second chap has sat in the doc manager! Oops. SO for anyone who still wants to read this remember read, review, and enjoy! (")=^_^=(")**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for the favs and follows, and positive reviews and they are always welcomed! I would like to thank my Guest my reviewer for that super lovely review! It made me so happy and put such a big smile on my face so thanks! Also this is FANFICTION so my grammar WON'T be PERFECT like a term**

**paper or report would be. So without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Young Justice**

* * *

"Welcome back Master Bruce, I see the young miss is not returning this evening." Alfred said greeting Bruce by the computer. "No Alfred…Danielle…is missing" Bruce lowered his cowed head as he told his oldest friend. "Missing? What happened?" Alfred asked the emotion unclear in his voice, "The mission I sent her team on the villain Warp, he traveled from some other universe and she followed him. I don't understand what she was thinking…she wasn't thinking!" Bruce yelled slamming his fist on the keyboard. "Sir… if he travels to different universes who knows how many of these universes exist and which one she ended up in" Alfred told him "I know Alfred, I don't even know where to begin. What technology did he even use and if that kind of the tech even exists or can I create it." Bruce narrowed his eyes at the keyboard in thought of what he could do. His eyes scanned the keyboard and landed on a particular button, _"__Maybe the signal will transcend to her." _He thought and pressed it

* * *

"My name is Danielle Wayne." She looked up at the others, "That's a pretty name." the girl Cassie finally said. "So were you adopted by Bruce or are you his blood child?" Steph asked beside her. "He's my real dad." She answered, "Wait then is your mom Talia?!" Stephanie asked leaning in closer to her. The little Robin's face dropped into a frown, "God no! That's would be as bad as torture!" She exclaimed utterly disturbed that the blonde would ask that. "Oh…because Talia is Damian's mother, so I thought maybe she was yours." Steph explained. Dani looked over to Damian and could practically feel his hatred towards her, "She is?! I am so sorry for you." She told Damian; Bruce placed his hand on Damian's shoulder as a warning to stay in his seat. "Who is your mother Danielle? Is she married to your Bruce and what made her let you become Robin?" Bruce asked; she tried to keep eye contact with him, but it proved to be too difficult as the lingering sadness overcame her and looked backed down at her gloved hands. "No my mom is not married to my dad…she's dead. She fell…she fell on the night…of o-our show i-in G-G-Gotham. It's my fault; I-I-I didn't warn her in t-time!" Her words came out in a stuttering-mumbling mess; her vision blurred as the tears welled up behind her mask. The memories of that day started to replay as if it just happened yesterday; she snapped out of her reminiscing when larger arms wrapped around her from behind. She tilted her head to look at Dick who had come around the table to comfort her, she didn't even notice when he had pulled her onto his lap either.

"Almost all of us are in the same boat then." Tim said with a sad undertone in his voice, "If you want could you tell us how?" he asked. "Tim let's not push her, it's too sensitive for her to talk about." Bruce told him with a sharp look. "No, no I'll tell you" she responded while moving off of Dick's lap, "Thanks for that" Dick gave her his ever cheerful smile in return. "My mom and I were professional performers for Broadway and for Haley circus."

"My life was in Haley circus." Dick said beside her, "You grew up in the circus too?" She asked and received a nod from him. "Well we were only performing for the circus during the summer as the "Dazzling Graysons", and then the rest of the time was on stage" she explained, "Sooo in your universe you must be closer to Dickie bird in personal lives." Jason stated dropping is chin into his hand. "What do you mean?" she asked him, "My last name is Grayson and my family was known as the "Amazing Graysons"" Dick explained beside her. "Oh…well my name was never actually Grayson it was always Wayne I found out when I saw my birth certificate. So my mom used it as my stage name apparently, but her name was Grayson, Lana Grayson." Robin told them. "Do you have a picture of her?! Maybe yours and Dick's mom look the same?" Steph asked excitedly besides her creeping her out the tiniest bit, "Hey that might be possible." Tim piped up in his seat. "I guess that's ok" the little Robin replied, before hesitantly pulling out the picture of her mom she carried in her belt.

Dick took the photo and looked at it closely, "Hmmm, huh your mom looks nothing like mine, but she's stunning." He said passing the photo to Steph bouncing in her seat. "Oh wow she's gorgeous! Her eyes are almost like green emeralds, her hair like caramel, and the beauty mark above her lip! I can't stand how pretty she is!" Steph gushed. "Wow thanks." Robin told them. "Let me see." Jason demanded the blonde who pouted at him, but handed over the photo, "Damn…well Bruce looks like you from other universes has good taste in women because…damn."

"Jason stop being rude." Bruce scolded

"I'm giving a compliment! It's true her mom is-was fu-freaking hot, look at her and tell me she isn't." Jason told his father passing down her photo. Bruce took the photo to look at her with Damian hovering over his shoulder. "She's very beautiful Danielle" Bruce complimented passing the photo back to her, "Thanks and you don't have to call me my full name Dani is fine." She told them placing the photo back in the belt.

"So how do we find out which universe is yours and mine?' Dani asked, "Well from our experiences we live in the Earth 1 universe." Tim answered her, "So we would have to calculate the electronic waves of how far I traveled; maybe the button thing I took off Warp could help." She said lifting up the button. "Yes essentially, but we also need to figure out where Warp has ended up also, we can only assume he ended here with you." Bruce stated. "Hmm." Dani bowed her head in thought of what to do when her belt and R started blinking. "You're blinking." Cassie pointed out causing them to look at her. "Is it possible? Maybe…" she muttered to herself, jumped off her chair, and bounded out of the dining room. "Where are you going?" Bruce called after her, and then proceeded to follow her with the others right behind him.

_My trackers are blinking! Maybe just maybe I can contact my Batcave!_

She made a beeline for the grandfather clock in the den and bounded down the staircase she was glad was behind it. She heard the quickened steps of the other Bats behind her, but she paid no attention to them and hopped into the chair in front the computer. "What are you doing?" Bruce asked stopping besides the chair, "My Batman put trackers in my suit to find me, so maybe by hacking into my trackers with this computer it will take me into my Batcave system. Just a thought that's not completely scientifically impossible." She explained with her fingers gliding across the keyboard. "Could that really work Bruce?" Tim asked his father, "I wouldn't say it's impossible." He replied.

* * *

Bruce eyed the computer screen in front of him intently hoping that the tracker signal somehow went thru with Alfred standing right beside him. His fist involuntarily tightened when nothing happened, until a small beep sounded from the screen, "Sir it worked!" Alfred exclaimed. The screen lite up, but static was the only thing that appeared until, _"Dad!...Daddy…ca-can…you hear…me?"_ was barely mumbled through the static. "Danielle!" Bruce asked the static and tried everything he could think of to make it clearer through his worried mind.

_"__Dad…safe…you…nother uni...verse B-B-Batman." _

"What universe and where's Warp?!"

_"__Univ-U-Universe...Earth-Earth 1…"_

"Danielle? Danielle?!" Bruce shouted at the screen hoping he would hear more mumbled words, but nothing else transmitted. "Sir I believe she said she was safe. She must have come across the Batman of that universe, so she's safe for the most part." Alfred said even though he didn't feel any better at knowing that. _Earth 1 is the universe she ended up in, but how do I get there?_

* * *

"Daddy are you there? Please answer me!" Robin shouted at the screen whilst her fists hit the keyboard in frustration. A large hand fell on her shoulder startling the girl and she turned her head to look at Bruce, "There's no point in getting upset, it worked and we continue to figure out how to get you home. You should go up and get some rest." He told her in which she nodded in agreement, but disappointment still hung over her. "Damian you go up to bed also." Bruce told his son looking at him, "I'm not tired, so don't send me to bed just because you told this vermin to." Damian threw back at his father with his arms crossed and glare present. "Damian this is not the time to disobey me! Now go up to bed or I take you myself." Bruce's no-nonsense tone sounded just like her dad's.

Damian didn't say anything and just proceeded to make his way out of the cave, "Night sweetheart!" Jason called after him in a babyish voice, "Fuck you Todd!" the kid yelled back. "Damian!" Dick shouted and ran off to catch up with him. Bruce rolled his eyes, then directed his eyes to his last four children, "Steph take her up to her room and give her some of Damian's pajamas, Jason help Steph, Tim I need you at the computer, and Cassie suit up your coming with me."

They immediately moved to his orders even Jason compiled easily; Steph came up to the little Robin and took her hand to lead her back to the man level of the manor.

"This is completely unfair! He scolds me, sends me to bed, and now he wants me let that little insect wear my clothing?!" He yelled at Steph who stood in front of the hallway bathroom where Dani was changing. "Come on Damian it's one night, and you should stop calling her vermin and insect, she has a name. " Dick said with crossed arms. "Yeah Damian you should be overjoyed that a pretty girl is wearing your clothing. Ugh I wouldn't mind that now." Jason said. A faint red blush came across Damian's face and he turned a glare up at Jason, "You're a **pervert** Todd." He spit out at him causing Jason to laugh. "You seriously need a sense of humor kid." Jason patted his head and moved out-of-the-way before he bit his hand off.

"Excuse me Steph." The girl's voice caught their attention and four pairs of eyes widened a bit. Dani gave them a small smile, her hair now fell down her back and the unmasked face revealed the sapphire like eyes. "You're so cute!" Dick and Steph both said to the girl.

"Thanks."

"But wait, how is your hair long?" Dick asked taking some strands between his fingers tips. "Oh with this," she unhooked her hand from her suit and presented a hair clip, "I created this with my dad to style my hair so it looks short and people wouldn't see the purple dye in my hair." She explained. "Cool, well Dami's pjs will do until tomorrow, even though they're big on you." Dick chuckled pulling a loose sleeve. "Yeah they're comfortable and thanks again Damian." She gave him a soft smile. Damian frowned and turned his back on her, "I'll have to burn them in the morning." Dick chuckled awkwardly and smiled at Dani again, "Don't worry he's not as bad as he seems. So please Dani get a good night's sleep okay and we'll see you in the morning!" Dick guided her into her room and closed the door. He let out a sigh then turned his head to Damian, "Dami stop being so rude! I taught you to be nicer now start!" Dick scolded him, "Tt." Damian said walking off to his room, "Hey Damian, you excited now?" Jason asked, "Shut up Todd!"

Dani sighed in the darkness of the room she had been given in her own home, well not exactly her home. Now she felt like a stranger again in unknown place all alone; she clutched her suit tightly to her chest and buried her face into the pillow. She missed Alfred, the team, the League, and especially her dad. The tears involuntarily fell into the pillow.

* * *

"Damn Batman! He's always getting in the way of me trying to find a cure. Oh Nora please wait a little longer." The man surrounded by ice asked his wife. "A cure is what you seek? Maybe I can help." The frozen man turned to face a man, "Who are you?" he asked aiming his weapon at the man. "Please I am no threat to you, but I could help you Mr. Freeze. I can give your wife a cure, but you have to help me find and kill a little birdy."

**A week overdue but that's pretty good with being in school student now. Sorry if this bored you at all, it will get more exciting as we get rolling into the story now. I'm trying to be more descriptive now so yeah a lot of describing and yes a lot of cute/embarrassing fluff especially with Damian.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed and REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW, it helps a lot to know if you guys like it plus fav and follow! (")=^_^=(") **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello! I really didn't mean to leave this story so long and things like school it makes it hard to find time and motivation to write, but I'm here again and I've been trying to type out a couple parts to put up. Also I got tested to see if I have vertigo so hopefully that turns out to be negative. So really I am back and writing again, because I really wanted to do this story and I am going to! So without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Young Justice**

Mr. Freeze lowered his gun which to Warp meant he would listen, but he had little time to react to the ice man grabbing him by the neck and slamming him against the wall. Freeze clutched the man's neck tighter causing him to gasp for breath and lifted his feet off the ground. "Now why would I listen to you? For all I know you came to kill or take my Nora away from me." Freeze clutched the man's neck tighter almost cutting off his air supply.

"Just…Let me explain!" Warp gasped weakly, while he tried to pry Mr. Freeze's hand from his throat. Seconds that felt like hours passed until he finally released the man from his hold; Warp leaned against wall gasping and coughing for air and directed a glare to the ice man. "You have one minute to explain your reasoning for coming here." Freeze told him as he walked over to a table to place his gun on it.

"_He's a hostile ass. The other Mr. Freezes were never this bold."_

"I have a proposition for you Victor Fries, my name is Warp and I am a Multi-Dimension Traveling King. You may be wondering why I know your name right? Well to simply put it I have met you plenty of times, so we've become associates of sorts. Anyway I know a cure in another dimension that can save your wife's life, but alas I cannot get it without my traveling device. That's where you come in; on my way to this dimension an...unexpected nuisance followed me and now she has my device; her name is Robin, and yes the Robin as in Batman's of her dimension. If you kill her than I can get my device back." Warp finished explaining to the frozen man.

Freeze's face was void of any emotion or understanding, so Warp couldn't detect if he would agree or not.

"Fine I will partake in your plan Warp, but if you double-cross me I will kill you where you stand." Freeze raised his weapon at Warp for emphasis. "You have my word, but there is one problem and that is how to find her." Warp said rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes widened slightly when he felt something against his neck and pulled the little spec off. He smirked widely and he turned towards Freeze gleefully, "Never mind what I just said, it looks like she'll find you."

* * *

Sapphire colored eyes opened and closed quickly from the unwanted presence of morning sunlight. Robin sat up in the bed and let out a loud yawn accompanied by her hair falling around her shoulders. She huffed and looked around the room wondering why her room was so bare; until yesterday's flashbacks came rushing back all at once. She looked down at her lap and saw her suit gone. She lifted up the covers-no suit, under the pillows-no suit just her gloves, under the bed-no suit, but her boots were by the bed. She gave a growled huff and figured Alfred had to be one to take her suit and belt.

A few minutes later her head peeked out of the room to see if anyone was in the hall and once she figured the coast was clear she crept towards the staircase.

"Good Morning Danielle." A quiet voice announced behind her.

"Oh good morning Cassie right?" she greeted back and received a nod from the older girl.

"You don't have to call me by my full name it's way too formal sounding."

"Okay, I'll call you Dani from now on. We should head to the kitchen, I'm sure almost everyone is having breakfast now."

Cassie placed a hand on her shoulder and guided the reluctant girl to the kitchen.

_Note to self this girl Cassie is very quiet. She almost caught me off guard._

The smell of bacon greeted the two girls, along with Alfred at the stove and Steph, Dick, and Damian eating breakfast. "Good morning Mistress Cassandra and Miss Danielle." Alfred greeted them and placed a plate of breakfast in front of each of them. Steph and Dick bid them good morning, while Damian gave his signature "tt" in acknowledgement with a bonus glare to their new visitor. Dani wished them all a good morning and picked at her food to conceal the growing awkwardness she felt. "Miss Dani, do you not like your food?" Alfred asked placing a cup of orange juice down for her. Her head tilted up to apologize to "Alfred", "Oh no it's good! It's almost like I'm eating my Alfred's food!" She threw in a smile hoping to soothe him. "It's just-where is Bruce?" She asked looking back down at her plate.

"Ah, Master Wayne has gone into work early. Rest assured he'll be home later this evening." Alfred answered. She smiled and nodded at Alfred in thanks for the answer, before returning her gaze to her food. She couldn't concentrate on the food because of the stare she felt on her, except this time it wasn't Damian. She looked up at Dick staring at her with a heart melting smile, "Dani how did you sleep? Did you have any bad dreams? If you did you can always come to me and talk about it." He told her, his tone very comforting.

"'tt' Grayson your 'sweet' act is sickening. You act as if it lives here." Damian sneered not looking up from his food.

"An act? I'm not acting; I just want Dani to feel as comfortable as possible while she's here. And she's not an it." Dick scolded Damian lightly. Damian rolled his eyes at the older one and glanced at 'it' once more before proceeding to get up from the table and leave the kitchen.

"Hey, don't pay attention to wonder brat; he's actually in a decent mood for once." Stephanie spoke grabbing Dani's attention. "Don't worry his attempts to insult me are weak compared to what I've been told." She poorly tried to assure them. "Well…Dani today Steph is gonna take you to get some clothes and whatever else you need." Dick told her changing the subject. "Oh, okay. Where are you going?" She asked him, "I have to get Cass to school and run some other…errands and I'll be taking Dami with me so don't worry about him." He smiled at her and stood up from the table, "Cass meet me in garage when you're done and Alfred thanks for the amazing breakfast as always!" Dick sent a smile to Alfred who smiled with a nod in return.

Cass nodded at Dick and stood up from her seat and bid the two girls and Alfred goodbye. "So Stephanie don't you have school?" Dani asked focusing her attention on the blonde girl. "Hey we can all skip school once in a while! Plus you're a very important reason to skip school for." She huffed playfully and dramatically crossed her arms. The younger girl smirked and shook her head. "Anyway why don't you eat some more cause you've hardly made a dent, and then we can shop."

"Uh actually let's go, I'm not all that hungry right now. Thank you again Alfred!" the younger got up from the table and moved quickly out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Hmm, try this one!" Steph exclaimed throwing a hooded-purple crop top over the door of the changing room. Dani caught the garment and slipped it over her head.

"You know this is really fun! It's like I'm taking my little sister shopping." Steph said gathering up the 'must haves' of clothing. "Really? Well I'm having fun too." Dani responded opening up the dressing room door. "So, do I look great or do I look amazing?" she asked Steph making a few dramatic poses, which caused the blonde to laugh. "The outfit is perfect! You are definitely wearing it out of the store. By the way is there anything else you might need?"

She stopped her posing and a thoughtful look passed her face.

"Where's the nearest art store?"

* * *

The afternoon fell into evening with the sun leaving behind warm hues in the sky, but Wayne Manor was oddly quiet at least for their new visitor. Dani was sat in her spot on the floor in the main family room with Stephanie and Cassie reading books, Tim had papers across his lap, Damian was on a tablet with headphones on his ears with the occasional glare sent her way, and then there was her current muse Jason clicking away at the flat screen looking for something good to watch. She decided with each of them occupied she would draw a portrait of Jason as present inspiration to hopefully fuel an inner peaceful escape. A few minutes into her drawing a thought crossed her mind.

"Hey, I was wondering do you guys have an Ace here too?" She asked out loud to the room.

"Ace is dead." Jason replied absentmindedly making her go wide eyed. His answer alarmed Tim, Steph, and Cass from their distractions to look from Jason to the young girl. Tim hit Jason upside the head and scattered off the couch to Dani and hooked an arm around her from the left, while Stephanie was on her right patting her head. "What Jason meant to say was…Pets…they get old you know and we all know what happens to living things when they get old, but don't worry he was happy." Tim explained making her feel a little better. "I understand. It must have been really hard for you all to lose him." Dani spoke up, "Yeah, especially for Dick and Jason they spent the most time with him." Stephanie said looking over at Jason. Jason sent a glare to Tim and moved off the couch to leave the room.

"I do have one question though, who's the dog that cornered me in the hall? I was coming back downstairs and this dog popped out and sniffed me, but he ended up licking me, so I thought that was Ace." Dani asked looking at the three. "Ace was a German Shepard." Cass answered, "That's weird. My Ace is a Great Dane, but he's bigger than the dog I encountered, at least it let me pet it." Her lips quirked up slightly, while thinking of the dog.

"You touched my dog!" Damian yelled from his spot; he pulled the headphones off his head then proceeded to leave the room.

"Damian, where are you going?"

"To disinfect Titus."

"Master Bruce will you be going out on patrol of the city at this time?" Alfred asked Bruce as he and Tim were about to walk through the grandfather clock entrance. "Yes Alfred, one in the morning is not exactly late for Batman." Bruce answered back with amusement playing in his tone. "Well I have to object to Master Timothy going with you as it is a school night and he has a history test in class later this morning." Tim's shoulders tensed at the mention of the test and knew there was little chance of Bruce letting him patrol now. "Oh come on Alfred it's only a history test, besides I know the material very well."

"I am sorry Master Timothy the answer is no. Master Dick or Master Jason is available or even Mistress Cassandra." The affirmation in Alfred's tone made Tim know the discussion was over. Tim's shoulders slumped, but made his way to the staircase to go to bed until Dick came rushing past knocking him down.

"Geez Dick, why are you in such a hurry?!" Tim exclaimed from the floor, "Sorry Tim, but Bruce we have a big problem! Dani is gone."

**Cliffhanger! Honestly why can't the birdy stay in one place, instead of giving everyone a heart attack? In the next part we'll be going back to Mount Justice. So thanks again and if you would so kindly read, review, and enjoy! (")=^-^=(")**


End file.
